Darkstalkers 3
Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior: World of Darkness in Japan) is the third and final proper installment in the Darkstalkers series, not counting compilations. The 1997 release introduced four new characters: Jedah, Lilith, Q-Bee and B. B. Hood. thumb|300px|right|Intro and Demo Mode Darkstalkers 3 eschews the traditional round-based system in favor of what is dubbed the Damage Gauge System, with each fighter having two "life markers" which diminish after one's own life bar is completely emptied. The player can also regain a portion of their life during battle, if they manage to avoid taking further hits. The game also introduces the Dark Force System, which allows players to perform special abilities unique to each character for a limited period. This game was ported to the Sega Saturn (Japan-only) and to the Sony PlayStation. Unlike the arcade version, the console versions contain Donovan, Huitzil and Pyron without losing any other characters. Artwork was handled by Akiman. Characters * Baby Bonnie Hood * Demitri * Jon Talbain * Lord Raptor * Morrigan * Anakaris * Felicia * Bishamon * Rikuo * Sasquatch * Huitzil * Jedah * Pyron * Donovan * Lilith * Q-Bee * Victor Secret Characters * Dark Talbain (Gallon) * Dee (Evil Donovan) - (Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection only) * Oboro Bishamon * ShadowSoul & Marionette Story Jedah, one of the high nobles of Makai, is resurrected after a premature death long ago. Seeing the state of the demon world, he decides that the only way to save the world is to recreate it. To this end, he conjures a dimension known as Majigen, to which he summons worthy souls to feed his new world. As luck would have it, those souls belong to the characters from the first two games, in addition to three newcomers. Vampire Hunter 2 & Vampire Savior 2 After the success of Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire, Capcom released two special updated games in a few months for Sega Saturn (in Japan Only). The updated games are known as "Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire" and "Vampire Hunter 2: DarkStalkers Revenge". The two games have alternative background stage colors, minor gameplay tweaks and changes to the characters' move lists. The Dark Force power has been tweaked to make the characters Ex special more powerful and more surprising. The two games have different character rosters, Vampire Savior 2 has replaced Jon Talbain, Sasquatch, and Rikou with Donovan, Huitzil, Pyron. In Vampire Hunter 2, Jedah, Baby Bonnie Hood, Q-Bee, and Lilith has been removed (the character roster is the same as in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Vampire Hunter 2 has the same soundtrack as NightWarriors/Vampire Hunter: DarkStalkers Revenge, with additional music. The two updated games are not tied to the main story, the stories being "What if"s. Both games feature a few secret characters: Oboro Bishamon, Dark Talbain (in Vampire Hunter 2), Shadow and Marionette. Also, Dee (Evil Donovan) only in Vampire: DarkStalkers Collection. Trivia *''DarkStalkers 3'' was released in 1999 on PlayStation 1; Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire was released in 1997 on Sega Saturn. *''Vampire Savior'' has a secret title "DarkStalkers: Jedah's Damnation" which can only be used by hack. *''Vampire Hunter 2'' has a secret title "NightWarriors 2: DarkStalkers Revenge", which can be only used by hack. It is unknown if Capcom had originally planned to release Vampire Hunter 2 in other regions because of the title NightWarriors 2, but this never happened. *Lilith was supposed to be in Vampire Hunter 2, but was removed for unknown reasons (she is playable by hacking). *The PlayStation (Sony) 1 version of DarkStalkers 3 has bonus materials that are not in the original version or arcade version, but only for the console version which has color edit, new secret option menu, and arrange sound effects. Gallery File:Demitri_Maximov_Portrait_Painting.gif|Demitri File:Morrigan-Ds3_Extra.png|Morrigan File:Vs2-Ds3_Secret.png|''Vampire Savior 2'' Cover Art File:Vs1-Ds3_Extra_2.png|''DarkStalkers: Jedah's Damnation'' Art File:Vs1-Ds3_Extra.png|''Vampire Savior: The Lord Of Vampire'' Cover Art Box Art Image:Darkstalkers3Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:Darkstalkers3CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:Darkstalkers3Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:VampireSaviorEXJapan.png|EX Edition Japan Merchandise Image:Darkstalkers3OST.png|''OST'' Image:VSManga.png|''Manga Vol. 1'' Image:VampireSaviorManga2.png|''Manga Vol. 2'' Image:VampireSaviorManga3.png|''Manga Vol. 3'' Image:VampireSaviorManga4.png|''Manga Vol. 4'' Image:VampireSaviorManga5.png|''Manga Vol. 5'' Image:VSMook.png|Gamest Guidebook Image:VSGuidebook.png|ALL ABOUT Guidebook Image:Darkstalkers3SecretFile.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File Category:Darkstalkers Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Saturn Games Category:PlayStation Games